The bet
by BMIK
Summary: A lost bet, a bashful Yazoo in a way too short nurse costume and one happy, smug doctor Reno - Renzoo n s f w


**Heya ^__^ This is a short, smutty one-shot I wrote for my friend natzilla and since I thought it turned out better than expected I will share it here as well.**

**Thank you Chphren for the amazing betaing *huggles***

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAT-NAT *kasmooches*  
**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy Advent Children and I do not make any money from this. Fer realz.

* * *

**The Bet**

"Is this really necessary?" Yazoo nervously looked at the bag in Reno´s hand, held out to him, biting his lower lip and making the puppy eyes, hoping Reno might have mercy on him.

The redhead just smirked and casually leaned back in the desk chair, looking far too comfortable for Yazoo´s liking. "You lost the bet, you gotta take the consequences, yo." He thrust his arm forward a bit in an encouraging gesture for Yazoo to take it and, sighing, the 16 year old took it, his cheeks heating a bit at the thought of the package's contents.

"I´ll be right back," he mumbled, leaving Reno in his room to go to the bath room and change. Thank gods he was alone at home, this was far too embarrassing already, he didn´t need an audience for this. His brother´s never let him live that down!

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Yazoo closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it, just to be on the safe side.

Setting the bag on the closed toilet seat, he took out the contents and cringed. Pink?! Why of all the colors… White´d have been just fine for him, but well… He had brought it upon himself, now he had to face the consequences, as Reno had so sharply pointed out.

Should have probably been more careful with this bet, it had sounded like a way too easy win…

With another sigh, Yazoo got rid of his plain black turtle neck and his black pants and socks, till he stood there in his underwear on the cold tiles, shivering a bit.

Bravely, he unfolded the clothes with pointy fingers and almost got a heart attack when a tiny white thong and laced stockings fell onto the floor. "Oh no…."

Half an hour later, he thought that he had finally gotten into the threaded outfit Reno had picked for him, and was beet red as he looked down on him. The redhead had even gotten him the matching shoes. Or at least HIS idea of matching shoes for a nurse outfit because Yazoo somehow seriously doubted that anyone could walk in these high heels for more than 30 seconds without breaking something crucial.

His eyes flickered over to the full body mirror and he thought his head may explode. His feet were stuck not only in the white, almost transparent nylon stockings that stopped just in the middle of his thighs with a ring of lace, he also wore pink high heels, that left his toes open and were to be closed with tiny, thin straps. The heel was at least 15 cm in height, and he had no idea how he should make it back to his room.

But this wasn´t his worst problem. The outfit also consisted of a very tight, very short nurse dress, that was just cut off right under his buttocks, and when Yazoo turned, he saw the white thong flash. Hectically, he tried to pull down the skirt a bit more, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Atop his head sat a pink nurse bonnet with a white cross. He´d had to pull his long hair into a pony tail, with only a few stray strands framing his angelic, flushed face.

Worrying his lips between his teeth, contemplating if he could show himself like that for Reno or if he´d die from the shame, he finally decided to bear it like a man and teetered out of the bath room, down the corridor to his room as fast as he could, closing the door and leaning his forehead against the wood, closing his eyes for a moment, because he couldn´t face Reno just yet. He could already imagine the curious, scrutinizing look, and that smug, cocky smile that always made him go weak in the knees…

"Whoa..."

If it was possible, Yazoo flushed even harder, hurriedly pulled at the skirt, and turned around to half-heartedly glare at his friend. Instead however, his jaw dropped a bit as he laid eyes on Reno. The redhead was smugly turning left and right on the swivel chair that stood before Yazoo´s desk, pulling at the stethoscope around his neck. He wore a white coat and a wide, somewhat hungry grin that made Yazoo press further against the door.

"Suits you really well, yo…" He observed, letting his blue eyes lazily wander up Yazoo´s shapely legs and his barely covered crotch.

"W-what are you doing, why are you wearing a … costume too?" Yazoo stammered, flustered, and turned an even deeper shade of red, his eyes brimming with shame.

"What, you don´t like it?" Reno shot back, pretending to be deeply hurt, before the smug expression was back on his face, and he nonchalantly played with his stethoscope. "Anyway. Lay down on the bed so I can give you your examination."

"…W-what?" Yazoo´s jaw dropped a bit at the almost languidly spoken order. He was still holding on to his ultra-short skirt.

"You heard me," Reno repeated, unfazed. "I said you lay down on the bed. You do remember our deal, don´t you? You gotta do whatever I say for a whole afternoon. You won´t chicken out now, will you?"

The redhead had narrowed his eyes, and at that, Yazoo lifted his chin in a slightly insulted way. Now this really was beyond embarrassing, but he had his pride too, so he just stuck out his lower lip and tottered over to his bed to sit down.

"Great… Now lemme see how you are, okay?" Reno got up from his chair as well, to stand in front of Yazoo, making the boy look warily up at him. "Open your shirt, so I can examine you… ah, and no protesting this time!" He slowly waved his finger and Yazoo just closed his mouth again.

Casting his eyes downwards, he ignored his rapid heartbeat and slowly started to unbutton the his costume a bit.

"Good little nurse," Reno praised, licking his lips and then taking his stethoscope, started to slip it over creamy, flushed skin. Yazoo flinched a bit at the cool metal, biting his lip, but he didn´t say anything. This was embarrassing enough already….

The stethoscope glided over his chest, towards his nipple, 'accidentally' brushing it against the soft nub, making it harden instantly. "Oh my, your heartbeat speeds up quite fast when I do this," Reno observed in wonder, doing it again.

"Don´t-"

"Shhhh, I´m the doctor, you let me do my job, okay?"

Breathing deeply, Yazoo just sighed, and gave a quiet "Okay", trying to not do anything as Reno teased his nipple again, but it felt… good and it made him tingle down there… Hopefully the redhead wouldn´t notice, or Yazoo would never hear the end of it!

Inconspicuously, he tried to put his thighs closer together, so that his friend wouldn´t notice that the skirt was getting a bit constricting to his nether regions, but of course, it didn´t work. Reno´s eyes instantly shifted downwards, and he lifted a brow, asking,

"You got some problems down there?"

"N-no," Yazoo immediately objected, clasping his hands over his lap. Oh gods, this was so awful! "C-can you go now? I think I´m very healthy!"

"Are you the doctor or am I?" the redhead asked, tilting his head, and again, Yazoo bit his lips, whispering, "… You are…"

"See? Now, spread your legs and let me have a look." Reno demandingly crouched down before the silver head, laying a hand on his white knee.

"Please, can we just stop it?" Yazoo pleaded, but Reno had no mercy with him today, even though he had to admit that this shy, bashful look was awfully cute and arousing.

"No, a deal is a deal. Come on, I just want your best…" he sported what he assumed was a friendly, caring smile, but to Yazoo, it only looked predatory.

As the hand on his knee started to push it gently away however, he only resisted marginally, casting his eyes up to the ceiling now and whimpering a bit. This had to be the worst day in his life! He was wearing the worst nurse costume ever, and Reno was teasing him and he even got off on it!!! Well, Yazoo suspected that, at least, when his friend saw his half erection, he´d be so disgusted that the play would end… Yazoo just didn´t know how he should ever manage to look Reno in the eye anymore.

"Oh my, look what we have here!" the other youth exclaimed in fake astonishments, feeling his own cock stiffen at the sight of a half hard-on bulging underneath pure, white panties. "I can´t really see it however, we gotta get rid of these panties… Lift your sweet ass up for a sec."

Was it just him, or had Reno´s voice just dropped and sounded… like purring?! Too surprised to deny the direct order, Yazoo obligingly lifted his body up for a moment, feeling Reno´s finger glide up his thighs and hips, slowly, pushing his thumbs underneath the fabric and very, very slowly pulling down the panties to reveal rosy, throbbing flesh.

"I-I´m sorry about that, I don´t know how that happened…" Yazoo hitched, feeling tears coming on.

"Shhh, dear, it´s all right, there´s nothing wrong with it, it looks pretty… healthy to me," Reno replied soothingly, one hand going up to cup Yazoo´s cheek and brush away a tear that threatened to spill. "It´s beautiful."

"You-you think so?" Yazoo asked, clearly confused, but Reno noticed with satisfaction that he spread his legs a bit wider.

"Yeah… But I still need to take a closer look, to be sure."

"… O-okay…"

With a lewd smirk, the redhead lowered his head again and pushed the skirt up a bit, to get better access. His hands were gently stroking the other boy´s thighs and then brushed lightly over the hardening cock. Yazoo flinched again, but eased a bit, when he got used to the touch.

However, he just had to share his concerns again as his head rolled back and his hips bucked up.

"I-I don´t think this is a good idea…"

"Doesn´t it feel good?" Reno asked, grabbing the now hard cock and wrapping his fingers around it tightly, and starting to stroke it firmly.

"Yes!!!"

"See?" In fascination, Reno watched Yazoo undulating his hips, the skirt sliding up even higher. His panties were hanging around his ankles and he was biting his pouty lips again, to not make a sound as the redhead started a faster pace, just to become slower the next moment. Yazoo really had a pretty cock; just the right size with a heart shaped, glistening pink tip…

"Oh, there´s coming something out, I think I have to taste it to make sure it is all right…" And that was all the warning Yazoo got, as suddenly a clever tongue darted out to quickly flick over the head of his cock, lapping away some droplets of precum.

"Uhhhhhh!"

Reno just smirked, taking that as an encouragement to continue, and licked over a pulsing, prominent vein down towards soft balls he cupped and rolled in his palm. Something else caught his eye then and he briefly let go, to lick his red lips again. "Oh my, what do we have here…"

Yazoo rolled his head back to look down and see what the redhead was doing now, face flushed and eyes hazy. How had it come to all that? He had no idea, but it felt so good, like nothing he had ever felt before, even when he had touched himself, alone…

Pushing Yazoo´s balls a bit upward, a tiny, wrinkled hole was revealed to Reno´s eyes and he couldn´t help brushing with his thumb over it lightly.

"Oh-oh! No-not there, please!!!"

"Ah, shuddup, let your doctor take care of that," was the mumbled reply and soon enough, a slick, agile tongue was tracing over the tight ring of muscle, easing it, teasing it and prodding to go inside. Above him, Yazoo just moaned incoherently, his legs starting to shake. His back fell onto the mattress when Reno started to go inside, tongue fucking him, licking over his sensitive insides, quickly pushing deeper and faster, while his hand was still lazily stroking the silver haired youth.

"You taste good," Reno decided, as he replaced his tongue with his finger and then another, scissoring and preparing the youth for the final examination. His cock was aching in his pants, and he offered a sigh of relief when he finally unzipped it and his erection sprang free. It was leaking too, hungry for the tight, virginal ass that would take him in a minute…

Stroking it a bit, Reno let go of Yazoo and went up to hover over his sweet, panting nurse that stared up at him with dizzy, wanton eyes.

"I need you to turn around," the redhead breathed, his lips ghosting over Yazoo´s earlobe, his breath tingling him and making fine hairs stand up on the silver head´s neck.

"Wh-why?" Yazoo asked adoringly, searching the other´s face for something that might tell him what Reno had in mind now. The redhead however just put his finger on pouty lips.

"Hush, it´s all right, I need to do this to conclude if you´re well. It might feel a little uncomfortable at first but I promise you, it´ll be worth it, okay? I didn´t hurt you yet, did I?"

Yazoo worried his lips for a moment, looking unsure and a bit frightened, but then he finally admitted, "No…"

"Actually I made you feel pretty good, didn´t I?" Reno smirked, his smile widening when he got a hesitant, but undoubtedly turned on "…Yes…"

"Then trust me, yo. Turn that hot body around, let me feel you…" he drawled into Yazoo´s ear again, nipping at the boy´s throat.

"O-okay…" Doing as he was told, Yazoo wriggled a bit and moaned as his hard-on got rubbed into the sheets, his ass gliding against Reno´s very stiff cock.

"See what you´re doing to me?" Reno breathed huskily, pressing down, slipping his dick between round buttocks. "You make me so horny, especially in that costume… Suck my finger."

As his digit dived into welcoming, sucking wet heat, Reno groaned out and gyrated his hips to get some friction on his cock. Then he guided his other hand down however, lifting his hips for a moment to push the dress up full way and place his cock against Yazoo´s sweet, glistening entrance. They had no lube, but the heavy precum and his saliva would do.

Yazoo moaned, knitting his brows as Reno nudged his cock inside, past the wrinkled muscle, entering his ass. It did feel uncomfortable and even hurt a bit, but Reno was hushing him again, giving him a moment to adjust. When Yazoo continued to hesitantly suck his finger again, the redhead knew he could go further and slowly pressed inside till he was buried to the hilt. Then he had to take a break or else he would have cum. Closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Yazoo´s shoulder, he waited for a moment, before he started a slow, sensual rhythm. Oh this was so heavenly, better than all the wet dreams he ever had about it!!!

That firm, tight heat…-it was driving him crazy and he knew he wouldn´t last long. Shifting his weight and the angle a bit, to better thrust inside, Reno hit something inside his nurse, that made the other youth suddenly gasp and arch on the bed, eyes going wide.

"Ah, is it there?" the red haired youth breathed, stabbing that sweet spot right again and withdrawing his finger from Yazoo´s mouth so he wouldn´t accidentally bite it. The silver head groaned again, his head falling forward, lips parting, fingers curling into the sheets as he pressed his ass up against Reno´s cock.

"Y-yes, there, again, please!"

"Your wish is your doctor´s command, my sweet nurse," the other youth grunted and started a frantic, hard pace, because he couldn´t hold back anymore. Seeing Yazoo´s rapture, the lust and ecstasy in his dizzy eyes, the ragged, deep moans, his helpless thrusts and writhing, hearing the slapping noises when ass hit cock and balls… It drove Reno over the edge with a harsh cry, spurting his seed into Yazoo´s body and then pulling out so that the rest of the white cream would splatter onto that firm, perfect ass. Yazoo just came with him, uttering a sobbing whimper, squeezing his eyes shut, and convulsing so deliciously one last time.

Exhausted, Reno rolled down from Yazoo´s spent body, to lie on his back beside the trembling youth with a content smile, a real one this time and, stroking away another sweet tear of the pretty boy´s face, he said, "I think I can conclude, that you are more than healthy," before he finished the examination with a sweet, gentle kiss.

~fin

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, did you liek???? Tell me please??? That´d be a-w-e-s-o-m-e!!! ^__^**


End file.
